Secret Shenanigans
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: En cette fin de saison, qu'en est -il de la relation entre Lanie et Javier? Un petit shot sur eux, inspirés des spoilers récents...post épisode 18.  Quelques spoilers  One shot, Esplanie all the way !


Secret Shenanigans {Esplanie, all the way!}

Bonjour les gens. Voici mon nouveau OS Esplanie. Scène manquante, suivant tout de suite la fin de l'épisode 4X18. Quand Esposito dit à Ryan qu'il a rendez vous avec une strip teaseuse et qu'il part en courant. Petit OS inspiré des spoilers récents, notamment des "Shenanigans" (manigances) évoqués dans les spoilers, et puis cette info de Tamala, disant que Lanie essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Espo. Elle ne veut pas l'épouser, mais ils couchent ensemble, et elle ne sait pas ce que signifie vraiment leur relation pour elle. Je ne sais toujours pas ou le couple va aller mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur leurs "rendez vous" puisque apparemment depuis le mariage de Ryan, ils se revoient en secret. Je voulais également me servir de l'intrigue de l'alliance, et du petit secret de Lanie qu'on apprend au tout début de l'épisode.

Bonne lecture !

...

.

Lanie avait entendu frapper depuis déjà de longues secondes. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas précipitée d'aller ouvrir. Il était dix neuf heures passé, et après cette longue et harassante journée à la morgue, malgré la présence d'Alexis qui la faisait toujours sourire, elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Elle avait simplement envie de se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour aller se prélasser dans un bain chaud, avec un verre de vin. Mais voilà, elle savait qu'il devait passer.

Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée de son petit appartement, et se contenta d'ouvrir sèchement la porte. Le sourire qui l'accueillit la fit chavirer. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir…Mais elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle l'avait dans la peau.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. » dit –il simplement en entrant dans son appartement, l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue au passage. Elle le laissa passer, sans vraiment de réaction, avant de refermer la porte.

« J'ai dit à Ryan que j'avais rendez vous avec une strip teaseuse dans un club…t'aurais vu sa tête. Il est génial, il gobe tout. » rit –il, fier de l'avoir mené en bateau.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Javier Esposito avait déjà enlevé son manteau qu'il avait vulgairement posé sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Ca va ? Tu dis rien. » s'étonna t-il en faisant passer sa plaque de police par-dessus sa tête, pour l'enlever.

« J'suis fatiguée, c'est tout. » répondit – elle d'une petite voix. Javier la dévisagea, posant à son tour la plaque sur la table, puis se rapprocha d'elle dans un sourire.

« Fatiguée…vraiment très fatiguée ? »

Il avait attrapé ses mains, et s'était penché sur elle.

« Trop fatiguée pour… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et Lanie ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud effleurer sa joue, avant que sa bouche ne se colle à la peau de son cou. Elle le laissa faire, complètement grisée…Et puis, elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de le stopper. Quelques secondes plus tard pourtant, elle recula sa tête, et attrapa sa main gauche, la fixant avec scepticisme.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t –il, la regardant masser son annulaire avec insistance.

« T'as la peau super douce ! » fit – elle remarquer en relevant les yeux vers lui. Il pouffa de rire.

« Et pas d'habitude ? »

« On dirait de la soie…Et seulement sur cette main. » reprit Lanie, désignant la main en question.

« Oh, c'est parce que Kate m'a mis de la crème. » se rappela t –il.

Lanie arqua un sourcil, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« …Kate te prête sa crème hydratante pour les mains ? » comprit – elle, presque choquée. Il roula des yeux.

« Nan. C'était juste aujourd'hui… »

« Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme ça… t'es flic ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » ajouta t –il, fronçant les sourcils.

Lanie lâcha sa main et soupira, passant son chemin. Elle s'éloigna vers le salon et il la regarda faire quelques secondes, avant de lui emboiter le pas.

« Je voulais simplement savoir si t'allais me dire la vérité. » dit – elle simplement, s'asseyant dans le canapé. Il s'assit en face d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« La vérité sur quoi ? »

« Il faut en plus que je te le dise ? »

Il soupira, se mordant la lèvre.

« Je vois. Beckett t'as raconté pour la bague ? »

« Et pour la boite de strip tease ou tu as apparemment pris ton pied. » ajouta Lanie avec un regard évocateur.

Esposito roula à nouveau des yeux.

« La bague, c'était une idée débile de Ryan…J'te jure que c'était son idée. »

« Mm. » acquiesça Lanie, en le fuyant du regard. « Et toi tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de le suivre dans ce délire ? »

« Lanie, c'était pour rire ! Et depuis quand ça compte pour toi, quelqu'un qui s'amuse avec une alliance ? Toi qui te moques du mariage et de sa symbolique ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec cette alliance, c'est… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, résignée.

« Mon cœur… » commença t –il dans un murmure en venant caresser sa joue. Mais elle esquiva, sans un sourire.

« Arrête. » souffla t – elle, presque ennuyée de sa présence. Et c'était assez rare pour être souligné.

Elle chercha à nouveau ses mots quelques secondes, sans oser le regarder. Puis, elle reposa ses yeux sur lui, ses beaux yeux inhabituellement éteints.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ensemble, Javi ? »

La question le prit de court. Il haussa les sourcils, et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de retrouver la parole.

« …Quoi ? »

« Toi et moi. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, là ? Depuis des mois ? »

Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Lui-même, il n'était sur de rien. Devant son mutisme et son regard désemparé, Lanie reprit la parole.

« J'vais te dire ce qu'on fait. N'importe quoi. »

« Lanie… » objecta t-il aussitôt, mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer.

« Non attend, laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. » murmura t – elle en fixant un coussin du canapé, Elle coinça une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son oreille et chercha ses mots, toujours silencieuse.

Sa voix était douce et inhabituellement calme. Quand il y avait un problème, elle démontrait généralement plus d'agressivité, et le détective ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre.

« J'aimerais juste…comprendre. On recouche ensemble au mariage de Ryan, et depuis on se voit comme ça, de temps en temps…mais ça rime à quoi ? Je suis quoi pour toi ? Une fille qui est assez conne pour accepter de passer du temps avec toi, avant que t'ailles voir ailleurs le soir d'après ? »

« Lanie tu sais que je tiens à toi. » répondit –il avec sérieux, la dévisageant d'un regard grave. Elle pouffa de rire, amèrement.

« Et comment je le saurais ? Tu continues de draguer à tout va et t'adore ça. »

« Arrête… »soupira t –il.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison sur toute la ligne… »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu que ça reste secret, depuis le mariage de Ryan. » s'empressa t –il d'ajouter.

« Parce que j'essayais de comprendre ou on en était…Mais j'y arrive pas. Aujourd'hui non plus…Et tu ne m'aides vraiment pas à m'y retrouver. Je crois que tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous deux, ça n'a plus aucun sens. »

Elle avait déglutit à la fin de sa phrase, attristée par sa conclusion. Mais le latino hocha vigoureusement la tête, et attrapa sa main.

« Bordel Lanie, c'est faux. Comment tu peux croire ça ? »s'énerva t –il.

« Parce que tu agis comme tel ! Depuis qu'on se revoit officieusement, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir, et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens humiliée…et à quel point ça fait mal. » articula t – elle, sa voix se brisant. Voilà, elle l'avait dit.

Il laissa sa main posé sur la sienne, stoppé dans son élan par sa tirade. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu. Il commença à caresser sa main en traçant quelques cercles avec son pouce, ne détachant pas son regard d'elle.

« T'as jamais été une fille d'un soir pour moi. Et tu le sais. Regarde-moi. »

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de plonger ses beaux yeux noisettes dans ceux plus sombres et plus profond du portoricain.

« Même avant qu'on soit ensemble, tu sais très bien que je tenais à toi. J'ai toujours tenu à toi, et tu tiendras toujours une place à part dans mon cœur. » avoua t –il.

« Mais ? » murmura t-elle. Il haussa les épaules avec décontraction.

« Y a pas de mais. La vérité c'est que j'arrive pas à me détacher de toi. Et que toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à te détacher de moi, sinon tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »

« Et qu'est ce que t'en conclu ? » osa t – elle murmurer. Il passa une main sur ses joues mal rasées, pensif.

« Je sais qu'on est bien ensemble. Et que même si on ne sait pas très bien ou on va, il n'y a pas une seconde sans que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je sais toujours pas ce qui t'as fait aussi peur, quand ça a commencé à être sérieux, parce que moi j'étais bien avec toi. »  
>Elle haussa un sourcil.<p>

« Tu es sur de ça ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'on était bien ensemble. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poser cette question, et d'aborder ce sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu veux vraiment… que je te dise ce qui ma fait peur, et pourquoi je ne voulais pas que ça devienne sérieux à ce point ? » demanda t – elle dans un murmure.

« Bien sûr, je veux que tu me dises tout… »

Elle inspira un grand coup, et posa sa main libre sur celle d'Esposito qui serrait déjà son autre main.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te changer. »

Il haussa un sourcil, perdu.

« Je comprends pas. »

« Je sais que c'est dans ton tempérament d'être aussi dragueur et je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me reproches de t'avoir empêché de vivre comme tu l'entendais. Et si je ne voulais même pas entendre parler de mariage ou d'engagement plus sérieux, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me le fasses payer, quand tu voudras t'en aller vers une autre. »

Javier la fixa sans même cligner des yeux. Il était sidéré par ce qu'elle osait lui dire, avant tant de calme et de sincérité. Elle remarqua son air ahuri et sourit légèrement, serrant sa main dans les siennes.

« Me regarde pas comme ça…Je veux que tu sois heureux et je veux que tu sois libre d'aller voir ailleurs…Je ne veux pas te mettre la corde au cou, je n'ai jamais voulu te forcer à rester avec moi… »

« Lanie… » bredouilla t –il. « Pourquoi tu me sors ça maintenant, alors qu'on a passé un an ensemble ? Et surtout, pourquoi est ce que tu aurais à me forcer de quoi que ce soit ? »

Sa voix était emprunte d'amertume, presque de colère. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Je t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que je pensais que c'était fini entre nous. Et parce qu'être dans une relation sérieuse, c'est à ça que ça mène. Rester avec quelqu'un pour toujours, se mettre des œillères… Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. »

« Faux. » contrecarra t –il aussitôt en hochant la tête. La belle métisse soupira.

« Arrête. »

« Lanie je crois que je sais un peu mieux que toi si je suis prêt ou pas. » confia t –il dans un petit rire amer.

« Mais regarde toi ! » s'énerva t – elle, en libérant sa main.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de flirter avec tout le monde ! Après le mariage de Kevin, alors qu'on se revoyait que depuis à peine quelques semaines, t'as craqué pour Kay. J'ai rien dit sur le coup, mais je l'ai bien vu. Et depuis, la liste est encore longue…Et aujourd'hui dans la boite de strip tease ? Tu serais repartie avec 20 numéros si t'avais voulu. »

« Si j'avais voulu, comme tu dits. Or j'en avais pas envie. Parce que je savais que ce soir j'allais te retrouver et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Et pour ce qui est de Kay…y a rien eu. Elle n'est rien comparé à toi. Elles ne sont rien, Lanie.»

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ca suffit pas…Je sais plus ce qu'on fait ensemble, Javi. » avoua t – elle, désemparée. Le silence s'installa. L'ambiance était devenue lourde, et le latino sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Alors quoi…tu veux qu'on arrête, définitivement ? »

Ses mots raisonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, et lui lacéraient le cœur, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Heureusement, elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Non. » avoua t – elle dans un soupir, reposant ses beaux yeux dans les siens.

« Parce que je suis incapable de me passer de toi. » murmura t – elle, avec peu de fierté. Elle n'en n'était pas fière…mais elle n'arrivait même plus à lui cacher.

« J'aimerais, crois moi, et je préfèrerais qu'on ne soit plus rien l'un pour l'autre…Mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. »

Il la dévisagea avec tendresse, avant de se laisser glisser sur le canapé pour se rapprocher d'elle dans un sourire. Il pencha lentement son visage sur le sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec douceur. Il eut peur pendant un instant qu'elle le repousse, mais il avait perçut dans son regard qu'elle était aussi désespérée que lui.

Ses mains puissantes caressaient ses joues, et ce fut même Lanie qui prit l'initiative d'intensifier le baiser en pressant aussitôt sa langue contre sa bouche. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour réagir et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent comme elles ne s'étaient jamais emmêlées avant. Il y avait toujours eu cette passion inqualifiable entre eux, même quand ils avaient du mal à mettre des mots dessus.

Lorsque l'oxygène gagna la mêlée, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et le léger grognement que laissa échapper Esposito exprimait clairement qu'il n'en n'avait cependant aucune envie. Finalement, il pressa délicatement son front contre celui de Lanie, ses mains toujours sur ses joues.

« Les autres filles, je m'en fou, Lanie.» avoua t –il du bout de la voix. « C'est vrai que ça m'a toujours amusé de flirter, mais ce n'est rien d'autre que du jeu. Et je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux que je n'ai jamais dérapé quand on était ensemble. Je veux dire…vraiment ensemble. »

« Et maintenant ? » murmura t – elle, son regard l'implorant.

« Non plus. Je m'amuse, c'est tout. Mais depuis qu'on se revoit, je n'ai jamais couché avec une autre. C'est uniquement pour me prouver… »

« …Que tu as une belle gueule ? » lança t – elle plus légèrement. Il décolla son front du sien et la dévisagea, amusé.

« Je suis flatté de te l'entendre dire. » répondit –il dans un beau sourire, tout content.

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux, un léger sourire prenant malgré tout l'emprise de ses lèvres.

« Et que moi je te le dise, ça te suffit pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et marqua un léger temps d'arrêt.

« Tu me le dits jamais. »

«Faut dire que tu n'es pas assez sage pour recevoir des compliments. » répondit – elle d'un air dégagé.

« Certes. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, ces quelques secondes qu'il ne passa qu'à la dévorer des yeux. Elle finit par s'étonner de ce regard qu'il portait sur elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais », commença t –il en se levant, « Beckett t'as peut être parlé de la bague aujourd'hui…Mais sache que moi aussi j'ai appris des choses sur toi. »

« Voyez-vous ça. » sourit –elle, en le regardant s'approcher d'elle. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever, et Lanie plongea sa main dans la sienne, instinctivement. Puis elle se leva et se retrouva debout en face de lui…très proche de lui. Son regard braqué sur elle et surtout la façon dont il avait de la regarder…Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu voulais être danseuse étoile quand t'étais petite ? » lui demanda t –il, brisant le cours de ses pensées.

Lanie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard incroyablement surpris, et le sourire qui allait avec.

« Parce que tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. »

Elle avait toujours réponse à tout.

« Pourquoi…ça t'intéresse ? » reprit – elle, haussant un sourcil.

« Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse, chica. » répondit –il, enveloppant sa taille de ses bras. Elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, la danse était ma plus grande passion quand j'étais petite. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ah ? Vous n'êtes pas née avec un scalpel dans la main, et une passion inassouvissable pour les macchabés, Docteur Parish ? »

« Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, non…j'étais une fille normale. »

Il rit.

« Tu fais bien de conjuguer ça au passé… » la titilla t –il.

« Je voulais danser. Toujours danser. Partout, et tout le temps…Mais en grandissant, mon corps, et surtout…ma poitrine en a décider autrement. » confia t – elle en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à son décolleté.

« Je suis ravi qu'elle t'en ait empêché » s'empressa de répondre le détective, en regardant lui aussi, son décolleté.

Elle lui offrit un regard offusqué, ce qui l'amusa.

« Je disais pas ça dans ce sens la…quoi que. » rit –il, avant de reprendre, alors qu'elle roulait des yeux.

« Je dis ça parce que si t'avais été danseuse, certainement qu'on ne se serait jamais rencontré. »

Lanie sourit, totalement charmée par cette phrase et le ton qu'il avait pris. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Bien sur que si », murmura t – elle en libérant ses lèvres. Mais elle ne desserra pas ses bras de son cou pour autant, et leurs nez continuèrent à se frôler. Il rouvrit les yeux, attendant avec intérêt la suite de la phrase.

« Y aurait eu un meurtre abominable au conservatoire de danse ou je donnerais mes cours, et Castle, Beckett, Ryan et toi seraient venus enquêter…et là tu m'aurais draguer comme un malade. » conclut – elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Y a de grandes chances. » acquiesça t –il avec humour en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« J'aurais aussi….pu devenir…danseuse dans un club de strip tease… » articula Lanie entre les baisers. Javier décolla aussitôt ses lèvres des siennes, choqué et rouvrit les yeux. Lanie sourit de toutes ses dents, amusée par sa réaction.

« Quoi…ça t'aurait pas plu ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est pas ça…Mais maintenant je vais avoir les images en tête et je vais plus pouvoir m'en débarrasser ! » plaisanta t –il sur un ton séducteur.

« Si y a que ça…je peux te mettre d'autres images en tête. » lui murmura t – elle d'une voix sensuelle, frôlant dangereusement ses lèvres.

Il voulut l'embrasser dans un genre de ronronnement mais elle recula sa tête, et empoigna sa main.

« Viens. »

Elle le dirigeait vers la cuisine et le couloir de l'entrée. C'était le chemin à prendre pour quitter l'appartement. Il soupira lourdement.

« Quoi, tu veux qu'on sorte ? » râla t –il légèrement, pas motivé du tout.

Lanie sourit et le laissa bougonner, alors qu'elle l'entraînait toujours vers la cuisine.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre, ce soir là. Mais ce dont elle était sure, c'était qu'elle avait envie d'un verre de vin rouge. D'un massage, et d'un bain chaud avec son flic préféré. Quand à estimer le « sérieux » de leur relation, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour y arriver.

The End


End file.
